Moments of a lifetime
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: ¿Cuantos días llevas ya con esa misma rutina de miradas furtivas? ¿De sorprenderte a ti mismo con pensamientos extraños? ¿De sentir esa maldita e imperiosa necesidad de tomarla entre tus brazos y no soltarla más nunca? Serie de drables no necesariamente relacionados el uno con el otro. Resultado de esos momentitos furtivos de inspiración


Hoy. Hoy es el dia.

Te lo prometiste a ti mismo anoche, mientras dabas vueltas por la cama, demasiado nervioso como para conciliar el sueño, casi tan nervioso como ahora, que miras fijamente su espalda frente a ti.

Ha sido un dia realmente largo, lleno de compromisos y de correr de aquí para ya, por lo que en cuanto llegaron a casa ella se tumbó sentada en la alfombra con un libro sobre las piernas, y tu te sentaste en el sillón detrás suyo, encendiendo la televisión en un canal cualquiera, eso si, con un volumen mucho mas decente de lo que acostumbras, pues a diferencia de ti, que no te importa lo que sucede en la pantalla, ella está realmente concentrada en su lectura, y aunque siempre la molestes por comportarse como "una nerd", en realidad te esfuerzas por mantener el ambiente tranquilo para no distraerla.

Sueles llamarla ratón de biblioteca, y ciertamente lo es, pero lo cierto es que te gustan los roedores, tan suaves, tiernos, nerviosos, con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos... Oh, espera, ¿ya no hablamos de ratones o si?

Incómodo por el camino que estan tomando tus pensamientos, te revuelves en el sillón y apartas la mirada de tu compañera, tratando de centrar la atención en la pelicula que están pasando.

¿Cuantos días llevas ya con esa misma rutina de miradas furtivas? ¿De sorprenderte a ti mismo con pensamientos extraños? ¿De sentir esa maldita e imperiosa necesidad de tomarla entre tus brazos y no soltarla más nunca?

Debes aceptar que el haber durado hasta ahora sin haber caído en la tentación es casi un milagro, y es por eso que te lo prometiste.

"Mañana se lo diré"

Lo dijiste con toda seriedad y el nudo en tu estómago se relajó un poco al darle una fecha precisa, dejándote dormir de nuevo.

Pero, por favor dime ¿cuántas veces más te vas a mentir así?.

Has estado diciéndote "mañana", "mañana" y "mañana" desde hace meses. ¿Cuánto más vas a dar vueltas de esta manera.

Ah, de nuevo estás mirando su espalda... Ya ni siquiera sabes en que momento terminó la película, pues el unico entretenimiento que te interesa es el contar esas casi imperceptibles pecas que rodean el cuello y la nuca de tu chica. Que se riegan por esa palida piel y que estás seguro de que nadie más que tú ha notado jamás. Porque, y adoras pensarlo, nadie mas que tú está asi de cerca de ella.

Y aún asi, no es lo suficientemente cerca ¿verdad? Admítelo, nunca la tendrás lo suficientemente cerca. Sabes que ni teniéndola piel contra piel durante 100 años tendrás lo suficiente. Esto que sientes dentro de ti simplemente no se saciará. Y aún asi, con ese aterrador pensamiento, sabes que es lo mejor que jamás has sentido.

Es el momento, lo sientes. Se lo dirás ahora. Y entonces abres los labios...

\- Me rindo. Ya no puedo mas. Llevo diez minutos leyendo la misma página – dice ella, poniendose de pie de pronto y volteando a verte, descubriéndote con las palabras a punto de salir de tus labios. – Oh... ¿Ibas a decir algo?

El nudo en tu estómago se aprieta el triple al tenerla de frente, con esos preciosos ojos verdes mirándote atenta y curiosa. Pero tu valor se desvanece con la misma rapidez con la que llegó y no puedes evitar gritarte mentalmente. Nunca has sido cobarde. ¿Porqué serlo ahora?

\- No. Nada, solo bostezaba. – respondes, cerrando los ojos y recostando tu cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Ella confunde el gesto con cansancio, pero es pura frustación.

\- Vale. Entonces estamos igual. Me voy a la cama, deberías hacer lo mismo. – dice al fin mientras comienza a alejarse a su habitación. Pero entonces hace algo inesperado. Casi sin respiración, como dominada por un impulso, se inclina sobre el sofá y besa tu mejilla.

Tu abres los ojos de inmediato, con el corazón a la altura del estómago, pero ella ya se ha dado la vuelta y lo unico que ves es la piel del cuello y de las orejas teñidas de un rojo tan profundo como el de tus ojos. Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y tu solo te quedas allí, sintiendo como una boba sonrisa sube por tu rostro y como tu piel arde allí donde estuvieron, casi de manera imperceptible, sus labios.

Apagas la televisión y apagas las luces antes de caminar hacia tu cuarto, donde te tumbas sobre la cama y miras al techo, aun sonriendo.

Mañana. Esta vez es en serio.

Se lo dirás mañana.

* * *

Algo muuucho mas relajado y muuucho menos deprimente de lo que había estado subiendo anteriormente. Ya saben, de esos golpecitos de inpiración que no quieres dejar pasar.

He decidido que comenzare a subir una serie de escritos venidos precisamente de esos momentos. Este es el primero, de los que espero, sean muchos. Además, al no seguir ningún tipo de historia lineal y ser considerablemente mas cortos de lo que suelo subir, tambien tendrán actualizaciones mas continuas. Por supuesto tambien seguire subiendo historias mas complejas por separado, pero creo que esto ayudara a no quedarme estancada en lo demás.

Pues espero que les haya gustado, y a los que se quedaron leyendo hasta aca, !gracias¡

¿Acerca de qué otra situacion o tema les gustaría que escribiera? Las ideas son siempre bienvenidas. No olviden dejar un comentario por favor, siempre me anima saber lo que piensan.

¡Hasta el próximo escrito!

Chesie-chan

(=T.T=)


End file.
